<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth Behind Lies by Yeollies_Daddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665665">Truth Behind Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeollies_Daddy/pseuds/Yeollies_Daddy'>Yeollies_Daddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Omega Park Chanyeol, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeollies_Daddy/pseuds/Yeollies_Daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What will happen if you discovered that the friend you trust so much, lies to you? "</p><p>This fanfic is really slow in update.<br/>Sorry for the wrong grammar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Everyone, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=Prologue=</p><p>"Why did you lie to us?!?! We're friends right?!"</p><p>"Yes, but--" </p><p>"But, damn those excuse!!"</p><p>"We trust you but you, argh. I shouldn't have trust you!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DREAMS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world rank is important.</p><p>If you're an Alpha you can do everything that you want. You can say everything that you want and no one will disobey you. </p><p>If you're an Beta, you must be careful with the things you do. It's same with the words you but you still have your freedom. </p><p>But if you're an Omega, you must obey everything from the higher ranks. You can't do anything you want. You don't have freedom. Omega are only suppose to stay at home and do the households chores. They mustn't work outside their home. Its forbidden.</p><p> </p><p>But one day, a young male omega says.</p><p>"Mama, when I grow up I want to be an idol. That will inspires the people who are watching me!!!" </p><p>His mother forced to smile at her son's dream. She knows that this is impossible but.....</p><p>"I will wait for that day to come, Yeollie"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeollie!! Come here" Yoora shouted from the stairs. </p><p>"Why, Noona?" A little 10 year old boy came running in the living room, he even mostly tripped on his feet. </p><p>"Be careful, baby" His father said.</p><p>"Come here" Chanyeol's Mother pats the sit beside her.</p><p>"Why did you call me, Mama?" Chanyeol asked. </p><p>"Do you still remembered when you told me that you want to be an idol?" The older woman asked.</p><p>"Of  course, Mama. That's my dream!!" Chanyeol answered cutely.</p><p>Their parents smiled at his energy and innocence. </p><p>Chanyeol doesn't know how their world works. He doesn't know about hierarchy and the ranks. His parents hide him for ten years, male omegas are really rare, they are mysterious. Chanyeol only study thru internet. He was really a talent boy, he knows a lot of things. Their parents are really proud of him, even his  sister. </p><p>"Do you still want to do that?" His father asked. </p><p>"Of course!!" </p><p>Their parents look at each others and sign.</p><p>"I guess can't change your mind, right?" </p><p>"Yes, Papa" </p><p>"Here, baby. Its our gift for you. This will protect from other people." </p><p>Chanyeol's mother gave a small box to Chanyeol.</p><p>"What's this??" Chanyeol asked and opens the box.</p><p>"A bracelet? How can this protect me?" He asked again.</p><p>"This is a very special bracelet. It has a very powerful scent that can cover your scent. If you use this no one will notice that you're an omega. As long you wear this you are safe" His father explain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The smaller guy asked. </p><p>Chanyeol looks at the guy, he was an Alpha, he can smell it. The guy is so handsome, his skin is so fair, his forehead was a little big but it looks so good and he really got a sweet smile.</p><p>"Hey, Are you okay?" The guy asked again.</p><p>Chanyeol came back on his senses and nod his head. </p><p>"That's great. I'm going to go now. Good luck with your audition" He said and smile again.</p><p>"How--" </p><p>"You're holding a number" the guy said and look at Chanyeol's hand.</p><p>The Omega's face heat up. </p><p>"I'm sorry!!" Chanyeol bows and ran away.</p><p>"So cute" The guy mumbles and walk to the door.</p><p>The omega stop running when he reach the line, he was breathing heavily. His not great with sports that's why his body is so thin. He was so embarrassed.</p><p>30 Minutes Later</p><p>"Number 61 you're next. Please prepare." The Girl said while looking at Chanyeol.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am." He said with a bow.</p><p>When the girl is gone, Chanyeol took a deep breathe. He opens his guitar bag. And took out his guitar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Audition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7 years later......</p><p>Chanyeol was already 17 years old. He was already in highschool. </p><p>"Yeollie, I heard that SM entertainment was holding an audition this coming Friday" Yoora said while fixing her make up. </p><p>"I'm still going to ask Mama and Papa about that" Chanyeol replied nervously.</p><p>"I'm sure that they are going to allow you to join the audition. So don't worry" Yoora said and gently pats her brother's head.</p><p>"I hope so" Chanyeol sign.</p><p>"Yeollie, cheer up!! Let's go now before we miss the bus" </p><p>The two siblings ran towards to the bus station.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later<br/>*Day of the audition*</p><p>Chanyeol was already standing in front of the SM building. His parents supports him. So now here he is. But before his parents allowed him......</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, remember this you must not take off that bracelet. And don't let anyone notice that you are an omega" His father warns him.</p><p>"Yes, Papa. I promised" </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol already knows the rule of the world but he still want to pursue his dreams. He really loves music. He can risk everything just to do the his only dream. </p><p>Chanyeol sigh deeply.<br/>"I can do this" he said.</p><p>He enters the establishment and he immediately noticed that there's already a lot of people inside and its only 6:30 am.</p><p>"They must really want to be accepted in this entertainment." Chanyeol said and walk towards to the reception table. </p><p>"Good Morning, Sir. Are you going to audition too?" The polite Beta asked Chanyeol as he approach the table. </p><p>"Yes" Chanyeol shyly replied. </p><p>"Here's your number." The girl beta smiled and gave a small paper with number on it. It says "61" </p><p>"Thank you, Miss" Chanyeol bows and about walk away but the girl calls him.</p><p>"Just a little advice. Smile more don't be shy. You're so pretty and handsome. Always smile." She said. </p><p>Chanyeol was shocked because he didn't expect her to say that.</p><p>"I will" Chanyeol answered and smiled warmly.</p><p>After that while Chanyeol was walking he suddenly bumped in to someone....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week later</p><p>Chanyeol is staring on his phone and it seems like he was lost on his thoughts. </p><p>"Yeollie!!!" Yoora shouted.</p><p>Chanyeol mostly fell from his seat when his sister shouted. </p><p>"What happened? Why did you shout, Noona?" He asked. </p><p>"I'm calling for about 5 minutes but you totally ignore me" Yoora explained.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking of something" Chanyeol said and sigh.</p><p>"Are you thinking of the audition?" Yoora asked.</p><p>"Yes, its been a week since the audition but.........I still don't have a response if I got accepted" The omega looks really sad. His eyes is so glassy it seems like his about to cry. </p><p>"Yeollie don't worry. I know that you will be accepted. Just believed. And smile you look very ugly if you're sad. I'm sure that the entertainment is just busy because there's a lot of applicants." Yoora said while holding her younger brother's face.</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"No buts just believed in yourself. You're very talent you are so good in music. I got this feeling they will contact you. Just wait" </p><p>Chanyeol sigh and nod his head.</p><p>"There, there that's a good" Yoora said while patting Chanyeol's head.</p><p>"Stop that Noona. I'm not a dog!!" Chanyeol whines.</p><p>"But you look like" </p><p>Chanyeol pouts at his sister teasing.</p><p>"See you're so cute" Yoora squeals and pinch Chanyeol's fluffy cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night.</p><p>The Park Residence is having their dinner when Chanyeol's phone rings.  </p><p>Its an unknown number.</p><p>"Go answer it" His mother said.</p><p>"Hello?" Chanyeol asked as he click the answer button.</p><p>"Is this Mr.Park Chanyeol?" The girl in the other line asked.</p><p>"Yes, May I asked who is this?" </p><p>"I'm the secretary in the SM entertainment and I want to congratulated you. You are accepted as a trainee in our company." The girl answered.</p><p>"R-really?" </p><p>"Yes, so tomorrow. We will be holding a orientation for the trainees. Its 9:30 in the morning at SM building. Make sure to come don't be late. Bye" </p><p>"Thank you bye" </p><p>Chanyeol can't stopped smiling after he turn off his phone. </p><p>"Who's that?" His Father asked. </p><p>"I got accepted!!!" Chanyeol exclaimed happily.</p><p>"Congratulations baby!!" His mother said.</p><p>"I told you just believed!!" Yoora said and hug the omega.</p><p>That night Chanyeol can't stopped smiling. Even before he goes to sleep he was smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. SM Entertainment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here wear this" Yoora throws a skyblue sweatshirt to her younger brother.</p><p>"I'm so nervous, Noona. What if I mess up?" The omega starts to panic again.</p><p>"Yeollie, how many times do I have to tell you that you're gonna be fine. You're already accepted as a trainee, I'm sure that they will not let you quit in your first day" Yoora said for the third time in the morning.</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"No buts wear the clothes now"</p><p>Chanyeol sign and do what his sister said.</p><p>At the SM Building.</p><p>Finally Chanyeol arrives, its already 9:00 and there's a lot of teenagers entering the establishment. Chanyeol noticed that most of the new trainees are males. Chanyeol take a deep breath before going in the auditorium. When he entered the room most of the seats are already occupied, so Chanyeol immediately took a seat on the back. Within just a few minutes the auditorium was already full, then a women walk towards to the stage.</p><p>"Good Morning, Everyone" She greets.</p><p>All of the trainees stand up and bows to show respect.</p><p>"Take a seat *smiles*. So everyone you are here because you accepted as a trainee............."</p><p>30 minutes later</p><p>The orientation is finished and all of the trainees are already allowed to go home. Tommorow, tomorrow is their first official day as a trainee. Chanyeol happily go home.</p><p>"How's your day, Yoellie?" His mother greets him as he entered their house.</p><p>"It's a little boring but it's very interesting, Mama" he answered and kissed his mother's cheek.</p><p>"That's good, go change your clothes, we're going to eat now"</p><p>"Okay, Mama!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol was super excited on his first day so, he's the first one to arrive at the practice room that the HR Department assigned to them. He's currently looking around the room when someone enters the door. </p><p>"Good morning" The guy said. </p><p>Chanyeol immediately turns around and bows.</p><p>"Good morning" Chanyeol replied.</p><p>When the omega stand up straight, he immediately recognized the face of the guy.</p><p>"Heh, so we meet again." The guy said.</p><p>He's the guy from the audition.</p><p>"I'm Junmyeon, and you are?" The guy introduced himself and held out his hand.</p><p>"I'm C-chanyeol" the omega reach the alpha's hand.</p><p>"Hmm, Chanyeol is a good name, it suits you" Junmyeon said and smiled.</p><p>"Ehem!" Someone enters the door. Chanyeol immediately retrieve his hand and step away from Junmyeon.</p><p>"What's wrong, Sehun-ah?" Junmyeon asked.</p><p>"Please stop flirting everyone" the guy named Sehun said with a frown on his face.</p><p>"Hello!!" Someone enters the door again but this time they are 4 people.</p><p>The first one who entered is really pretty, he got a pretty eyes just like a deer. The guy who's beside him is seems like he was sleepy but he was attractive too. The third guy was tall he almost has the same height as Chanyeol, his eyes is rimmed with dark circles but it really suits him. The last was one is really tall, he even looks taller than Chanyeol. Despite of being an omega Chanyeol's height is 185 cm and that was really tall but this is way taller than Chanyeol. This fact really shocked the omega.</p><p>"Hello!!! Am I late?" A short guy enters the room.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Minseok" the short guy introduce himself.</p><p>"I'm Luhan" The guy with pretty eyes said.</p><p>"I'm Yixing" the one with sleepy eyes said.</p><p>"I'm Zitao" The one with dark eye bag said.</p><p>"I'm YiFan" The tallest one said.</p><p>After they introduced themselves, another 4 boys entered the room.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Jongdae" The one with kitten smile said.</p><p>"Hi I'm Jongin" The one with tan skin said.</p><p>"Kyungsoo" the one with big eyes said.</p><p>"Baekhyun" The last one said, he also got a pretty face.</p><p>"So everyone is here? Let's start the practice" Junmyeon said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Present Day<br/>It's already been 4 years since Chanyeol met his group mates, all of them are really close to each other.</p><p>"Chanyeollie, I've been thinking about this since we first met. Why can't I smell anything from you?" Baekhyun asked seriously and Sehun immediately look at Chanyeol. The omega was shocked to hear that question.</p><p>"It's because my scent is really faint but I'm a beta" Chanyeol answered nervously.</p><p>Chanyeol keeps the truth secret. He never told anyone that he was an omega. His parents said to him that he has to keep it secret if he wants to pursue his dreams. His parents also told him that it will be really dangerous if someone discover that he was a omega.</p><p>"Uh really? That's weird, I can't really smell anything from you" Sehun comments.</p><p>"Yeah, that's really weird because you're really the first one that I encounter who doesn't give a scent at all" Baekhyun added.</p><p>"My parents also said that, but I'm fine we even consult a doctor and they said that it's only normal" Chanyeol is rally guilty on lying at them but he love his dreams.</p><p>"Chanyeollie??" Baekhyun tapped the younger shoulder.</p><p>"Huh, What's wrong?"Chanyeol asked.</p><p>" You're always spacing out these days" Sehun said and sat beside Chanyeol.</p><p>Chanyeol tend to be overwhelmed with these guys scent. The both of this alpha are really dominant on their own ways. Sehun tend to hold Chanyeol a little too strong, sometimes it even leaves bruises but Sehun always apologize because he said that he can't control his strength sometimes. While Baekhyun tend to tell Chanyeol what to do, like he was showing that he was an alpha.</p><p>While the three of them are talking, Jongin suddenly enters the living room.</p><p>"Yeol, let's watch some movies" Jongin said and drags the taller one to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day of their concert. Everyone are busy because of the last minute rehearsal. Chanyeol wasn't really feeling the best today. He felt really hot today, he doesn't know why.</p><p>"Yeol, are you okay?" Yifan asked. " You look pale" he added.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" Chanyeol replied.</p><p>"Do you want to rest? I'm going to ask the manager for you?" </p><p>"No, I'm fine but thank you, hyung" </p><p>"Okay, if you say so" Yifan sigh. The alpha was about to walk away but he turned around and said.</p><p>"If you can't stand it anymore just call me or the other members"</p><p>"Yes, Hyung" Chanyeol forced himself to smile.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Chanyeol keeps himself steady while doing the rehearsal and all of the members noticed that he was struggling. All of them asked him if he was okay but all of them got the same answer which is ' I'm fine don't worry '</p><p>------------</p><p>There's a lot of fans attend the concert and it was so successful. While performing Chanyeol suddenly felt something on his ass. The omega even tripped on his own feet. Baekhyun saw it and immediately ran towards to the younger one.</p><p>"Yeollie?! Are you okay?" The alpha asked worriedly.</p><p>Chanyeol felt his hand burns with heat after the alpha hold it. Baekhyun is reeking with alpha pheromones because he was full of sweat and that hit Chanyeol really hard. </p><p>He's going to heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Excuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol tried to stand but his knees are so weak . And the alpha beside him is making it worse.</p><p>"I'm fine, Baekkie. I just need to rest for a while" The omega said.</p><p>"Just stay there, okay? The concert is about to end" Baekhyun said and Chanyeol just nod his head because he doesn't know If he can trust his voice.</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>After ten minutes the concert ends and Chanyeol really wants to go home because his pants is already drench with his slick, it would be really embarrassing if the other members discover it.</p><p>"Channie? Is there something wrong?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"Yeah, your face is so red" Luhan added.</p><p>Chanyeol felt calm for a while because of these two beta. Their scent is blocking the alpha pheromones.</p><p>"Can I go home to my parents today?" Chanyeol mumbled.</p><p>"I'm going to ask the manager. Yixing take care of him" Luhan said and ran towards to their manager.</p><p>"Take a sit, Channie" Yixing puts a chair behind Chanyeol. The omega hesitate for a while because of his wetness. When Chanyeol took a sit, Yixing immediately gave him the water bottle and aspirin.</p><p>"Drink this to lessen the pain" The beta  said in a gentle voice.</p><p>"Thank you, hyung" </p><p>"Yeol, the manager calls your parents and they will come to pick you up" Luhan said after he arrived in front of the omega. The other members starts to gathered in Chanyeol's location.</p><p>"Chanyeol, you're so pale" Minseok said and touch the Omega's hand but Chanyeol immediately retreats. Chanyeol felt really hot now and the members are not helping at all. He can smell different alpha pheromones and his mind is starting to be clouded with heat.</p><p>"Chanyeol?" A familiar voice can be heard outside the door. </p><p>"Papa? I'm here" Chanyeol called back. The omega is really glad that his father arrived fast.</p><p>"Baby" his father came into view. The members made a way for their friend's father.</p><p>Mr. Park immediately lifted his son.</p><p>"Do you need help, sir?" Tao asked.</p><p>"No I've got this, Yeol is not heavy" Mr. Park said and Hus wife show up from the doors.</p><p>"Thank you for taking care of our son" She said and bows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Absence and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been 2 days since the incident and Chanyeol is still not showing up in their practice. All of the members are worried, mostly Baekhyun and Sehun. The three of them are really close to each other. They are almost like a real brothers. But when they first met Sehun doesn't really like Chanyeol at all because the older one is really stiff.</p><p>------Flash back-------</p><p>"Seriously, this choreography is really easy. Why can't you dance properly?!" Sehun shouted angrily.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not really good at dancing. I don't really have a talent when it comes to dancing. I came here for music" Chanyeol explained.</p><p>"Then why don't you say to the president that you can't dance, you're bringing this group down" Sehun spat out.</p><p>"I'm trying my best" Chanyeol answered.</p><p>"Well that's not enough?!" Sehun shouted and walked out.</p><p>-----Flash Back Ends-------</p><p>Sehun doesn't really remember why the both of them became best friends now. He always rely on the older one, if he has a problem. Chanyeol is really precious to him. But he knows that channel is more important to vacuum. The older alpha tends to hang out more with Chanyeol because Chanyeol once protect and stand up for him.</p><p>-------Flash Back-------</p><p>"You're just accepted here because you got a pretty face" A boy (1) said and pushed Baekhyun to the wall.</p><p>"Yeah, you just got in the back door. You must seduce someone. You're disgusting!!" Another boy (2) accused.</p><p>Baekhyun doesn't fight back because he knows that he doesn't stood a chance. Those 2 are his senior. He has to endure this if he want to be an artist.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing!?" A voice suddenly can be heard from behind.</p><p>"Can't you see it?!" The Boy (1) said while glaring at the stranger who came.</p><p>"You're bullying him that's bad!" The guy said.</p><p>"Tch, go away!" Boy (2) spat.</p><p>"I'm sure the president will be really angry if he discovered this" The guy bring out his phone. It seems like that the 2 boys got what he means and ran away.</p><p>"This is not over!!" Boy (1) said.</p><p>When the 2 bullies are out of the sight Baekhyun asked.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" </p><p>"Huh, what do you mean?" The guy titled his head to the side.</p><p>"Why did you fight back?!" Baekhyun asked again.</p><p>"Why not? I think, I did the right thing" </p><p>" That's dangerous, those are our senior. And they are famous here" </p><p>"Don't worry I got your back" The guy just smile.</p><p>"By the way, I'm Chanyeol" </p><p>--------Flash Back Ends-------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeol? Baby. Do you want to eat now?" Chanyeol's mom gently knocks on the door of her son's room.</p><p>Chanyeol is still tired because of his heat, it lasted for three days. He has a hard because he doesn't have an alpha to help him.</p><p>"Baby, do you want me to help you?" His mother asked again.</p><p>"No, Yeol is fine. And Yeol is dirty" The omega replied. He's still on subspace, this Always happen and his family is already accustomed with it.</p><p>This is only Chanyeol's third heat because he always take suppressant to restraint himself to go in heat. But one day when they consult a doctor and he said that he shouldn't use it too much or else he will not be able to carry his baby on his his stomach bed. The Omega doesn't want that to happen though so he stopped using it but he didn't expect that he will go on a unexpected heat, it was two weeks earlier.</p><p>Two days later</p><p>Chanyeol attends the practice because he already feels well and he doesn't want anyone to be suspicious on hent He was still a little tired but he can manage it.</p><p>"Yeol, you're back" Jongdae immediately greets him when he saw the taller guy entered the room.</p><p>"You make us really worried." Tao added and hugs Chanyeol tightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired." Chanyeol said.</p><p>After that Chanyeol sit on the couch beside Kyungsoo.</p><p>"Are you okay now?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"Yes, I already have enough sleep" Chanyeol answered.</p><p>" that's great you know a lot of the members tend to be angry at your absences, they are really worried" Kyungsoo added.</p><p>"Stop exaggerating, Soo" Chanyeol gently slap Kyungsoo's shoulder.</p><p>"He's not lying, Yifan-ge was always angry" Tao suddenly interrupts them.</p><p>"Not just that, Baekhyun was so silent and when we tried to talk to him, he gets angry" Jongdae show up from behind.</p><p>"Huh? Baekkie is silent. That's impossible" Chanyeol said and imagine the scenario. Its too impossible, Baekhyun is always talking no one can stop him.</p><p>"Yeol are you here?" Sehun calls as he enter the room. Chanyeol peek in the between of Jongdae and Tao. Sehun immediately saw and ran towards to the older one.</p><p>"I missed you, Yeol" Sehun said.</p><p>"Call me hyung. I'm older  than you" Chanyeol lightly hits Sehun's head.</p><p>"Fine, Yeol-hyung" Sehun pouts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been a week since Chanyeol came back. All of them even goes to an amusement park to spent time with each other. All of them are so happy on each others company. Everything is fun.</p><p>"Its already night. Its time to go home" Junmyeon announced. </p><p>Everyone parts way. They live on different apartment. All of them are already home except Baekhyun. He went on the lobby of his apartment.</p><p>"Hey, did you hear that Chanyeol, the member of Exo is an omega" A guy on the lobby said</p><p>"Huh? When and where did you get that?" His friend reply. </p><p>Baekhyun walk closer to the two guys. Thank god he was wearing a hoodie.</p><p>"Some people saw him go to heat in their last concert" the first guy said.</p><p>"Are they sure about that? Chanyeol is a beta you know" the second guy asked.</p><p>"But they really saw it, some of them even said that they saw him with his parents and he was really flustered just like an omega on heat" the guy said again.</p><p>"That's impossible, you know that omegas are not allowed to work, that rumor is totally insane"</p><p>"Well there's nothing to lose, if we believe that" </p><p>-----------</p><p>Baekhyun don't believed on that because he knows Chanyeol for years and he knows that the younger one will never lie to them. </p><p>The alpha's mind is puzzled. He knows the truth but he still doubt Chanyeol. The alpha spends his night searching about those rumors.</p><p>------------</p><p>The next day came. </p><p>"Baekkie!!!" Chanyeol shouted excitedly and clings on the alpha's shoulder.</p><p>"Do you need something?" Baekhyun asked tiredly.</p><p>"Do I need a reason to hug you?" Chanyeol whines.</p><p>Baekhyun doesn't replied instead he turn around to face Chanyeol. The omega immediately notice the awkward atmosphere.</p><p>"Is there something wrong, Baekkie?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeol, do you believe on me?" Baekhyun suddenly asked.</p><p>"Huh, of course. You're my best friend" The omega is shocked on the sudden question.</p><p>"Let me change the question, Chanyeol are you lying to me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let me change the question, Chanyeol are you lying to me?" The omega was taken back on the sudden question. He didn't expect that to happen.</p><p>"Huh, w-what are you talking about?" Chanyeol stuttered.</p><p>"Chanyeol, I'm just asking a simple question. Are you lying to me?" Baekhyun eyes narrowed as he asked seriously.</p><p>"O-of course, I'm not lying to you or to anyone else." Chanyeol shift uncomfortable. The alpha is staring at  him as if he can see through into his soul.</p><p>"Hey, hyungs!!!" Sehun shouted as he entered the room.</p><p>"What's with this awkward atmosphere??" He suddenly asked.</p><p>"Its nothing, Sehun-ah" Chanyeol looks at him and smiled.</p><p>"Are you sure? Baekhyun-hyung seems angry" Sehun asked.</p><p>"Chanyeol, don't ignore me. What did you do when you're absent last week?" Baekhyun asked as if Sehun wasn't there.</p><p>"W-why are you asking these w-weird question, Baekkie?" Chanyeol steps back, he was putting some distance between and Baekhyun.</p><p>"Chanyeol! Just answer it!!" Baekhyun's eyes flashed red, his alpha senses is showing up.</p><p>"Hyung, please don't shout. You're scaring Chanyeol" Sehun said and stand beside Chanyeol.</p><p>"Sehun, you're not involved in this conversation. So step out" Baekhyun walk closer and pushed Sehun aside.</p><p>"I'm not lying to you, Baekkie!" Chanyeol said, Sehun can sense that the older one is afraid.</p><p>"Then what did you do last week?!" Baekhyun grips Chanyeol's wrist.</p><p>"I just take a rest, Baekkie. Let go you're hurting me" </p><p>"Do you really have to go in your parents house if you are just tired? You can rest in your own house!?" </p><p>"Baekhyun-hyung, calm down" Sehun said and pushed Baekhyun lightly.</p><p>"I'm sure that he's not going to lie to us" Sehun added.</p><p>Chanyeol felt like guilt stab his heart after hearing those words from Sehun's mouth. He really wants to tell the truth but he can't risk his dream.</p><p>Baekhyun didn't let go of Chanyeol. Sehun got pissed off, he pushed Baekhyun and then the oldest fell in ground.</p><p>Suddenly a sweet smell spread in the room.</p><p>Chanyeol noticed that his bracelet is on Baekhyun's hand.</p><p>"This is bad" he thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Truth p.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yow, everyone" Jongdae slams the door open and the sweet scent immediately invaded his nostrils.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Junmyeon asked from behind.</p><p>"Y-you're an omega?" Sehun asked confusedly, his mind can process everything.</p><p>"So its true!? Those rumors are true!?" Baekhyun stand up and walk straight to Chanyeol's direction.</p><p>"Yeollie-hyung this is not true, r-right?" Sehun begged, he doesn't want to believe this. He can't accept it.</p><p>But instead of denying, Chanyeol just stayed quite.</p><p>"So you're really an omega?!" Sehun's eyes start to turn red, Sehun hates the most is those people who's lying to him.</p><p>"After all these years your lying to us?!" Baekhyun shouted. </p><p>"Why did you lie to us?! We're friends right?!" Sehun shouted.</p><p>"Yes, but---"</p><p>"But? Damn those excuses?!!! You're just going to lie again!!!" Sehun shouted angrily.</p><p>"We trust you you but, this is what we got?! You argh!!! I  shouldn't have trust you!!" Baekhyun exclaimed and throws the bracelet to Chanyeol then walk away.</p><p>Sehun glared at Chanyeol then said.....</p><p>"I wished I never met you"</p><p>And also walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Useless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol was left alone in the middle of the practice room, he can see that the other members are looking at him with disappointment in their eyes.</p><p>"Why did you do this, Chanyeol?" Junmyeon asked and walk closer to the omega.</p><p>"H-hyung, s-sorry" Chanyeol's tears starts to flow down. All of the members tense up after they smell the distress signal that coming from the body of the omega.</p><p>Minseok immediately closes the door because all of them knows that omegas are not allowed to work.</p><p>"I didn't mean to lie *sobs* if its not dangerous to let you know that *sobs* Chanyeol is an omega. Yeollie doesn't want to lie" the omega cries.</p><p>"Yeol, you need to calm down" Luhan said while rubbing Chanyeol's back but the omega didn't stop instead he cries more.</p><p>"Yeollie is sorry" he keeps mumbling sorry. </p><p>"Tch, this is why I hate omegas" Jongin says and glared at Chanyeol, which scares the omega more.</p><p>"Jongin stop that!" Minseok said.</p><p>"What? I'm just saying what I want to say" Jongin answered not so respectfully.</p><p>"Watch your mouth" Minseok points at Jongin angrily.</p><p>"Hey stop that" Yixing stands between the two alphas.</p><p>"The two of you are not helping at all" The beta added.</p><p>"I'm just saying the truth, omegas are useless they are noisy all the time and can't do anything properly!!" Jongin shouted which makes Chanyeol's condition worse.</p><p>"Ge, do something" Jongdae says to Yifan.</p><p>"Why? I think Jongin is right, omegas are useless" Yifan said which surprised Jongdae and the other members.</p><p>"Ge, this is not you" Tao said disappointedly.</p><p>"Tch, they are useless. Why don't you asked Kyungsoo I'm sure he doesn't like omegas too" Yifan said. With those words everyone shifts their eyes at Kyungsoo. And they saw that the smaller alpha is fuming with anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol can't really think straight with those words that he heard. All of them hates him. They doesn't love him anymore. The omega cries silently, he was left alone in the corner of the room. Everyone was fighting because of him, he doesn't want any of these.</p><p>Chanyeol's body starts to heat up, and before he knew it. His body collapse in the floor with a loud thud. Junmyeon and Jongdae immediately ran beside the omega. They saw that Chanyeol is sweating like crazy and he was so pale.</p><p>"Minseok-hyung, please carry him in to my car" Junmyeon said. The stronger alpha immediately obeys and lifts the unconscious omega. All of the other members follows Minseok except Yifan, Kyungsoo and Jongin.</p><p>When the door closed, Yifan walk towards to the corner and picks the bracelet that the omega left behind. Meanwhile, Baekhyun was standing in the rooftop. He was looking in the busy street of Gangnam when he saw the group of boys ran towards to the parking lot.</p><p>"Isn't that Junmyeon-hyung's car?" He asked himself. "Nah, its impossible" he deny on himself. The alpha's hand has blood on it, mostly his knuckles. He just poured out all of his anger in to the wall.</p><p>Sehun was currently on the auditorium of the establishment. He always hide here when he was upset and when he an argument with his hyungs. </p><p>"Tch!? Why can't he trust us?! Its been 4 years already since we met but even once he didn't tell us that he was an omega" Sehun said angrily.</p><p>"Bullshit?!" Sehun doesn't want to cry but his eyes betrayed him. </p><p>'He was my best friend how could he do this'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol was brought in Junmyeon's house. As a leader Junmyeon can't risk to put his members in danger. So he decided to just bring the younger one in his house because he thinks that its much safer. </p><p>The Omega is currently laying on the guest room. </p><p>"What happen to him?" Yixing asked the doctor.</p><p>"This omega seems to be overwhelmed with scents. So please avoid fighting in front of him and please control your scent when you're near him. This is very dangerous for an omega" The (private) doctor explained to them the situation.</p><p>------------- </p><p>At the Living Room</p><p>"What should we do now?" Jongdae asked.</p><p>"This is trouble" Tao added.</p><p>"We can't let the the public discover that Yeol is an omega or else is going to be a chaos" Junmyeon said.</p><p>"This must be hard for Channie" Yixing sadly said.</p><p>"I'm sure, he's not the only one who's suffering" Luhan added.</p><p>"Even us are surprised with this revelation. I'm also angry that he lied to us but I'm sure that he didn't mean to do that." Minseok said.</p><p>"I'm sure that Baekhyun-hyung and Sehunnie are the most shocked on what we discovered" Tao said.</p><p>"Yeah, Baekhyun and me are really close to each other but that's my first  time to see him so angry" Yixing added.</p><p>"Even Sehun, he never show that he was angry. He's very calm even though he's angry. He never lose his cool. Its been 4 years since he last shouted at Chanyeol" Luhan signed.</p><p>"Let's just understand them, I'm sure they are only shocked" Junmyeon said calmly.</p><p>"But those three, I can't believe that they can he say those hurtful words in front of Chanyeol" Minseok grits his teeth.</p><p>"Even Kyungsoo, I thought that he will understand Chanyeol but he glared at him instead." Jongdae added.</p><p>While the six guys are talking in the living room, Chanyeol woke up he look around and saw an unfamiliar surroundings his starts to panic.</p><p>"Mama? Papa? Noona?" He called for help but no one answered him. The Omega is still on his subspace his mind is it still a mess. His knees are still weak, he can't even stand up, he really felt useless just like what Jongin and Yifan said. The omega didn't even realized that he was crying.</p><p>"Yeol?" Jongdae enters the room and found the crying omega.</p><p>"Yeol! What's wrong?" Jongdae immediately ran over the younger one.</p><p>"Y-yeol is s-scared" the omega continue to cries.</p><p>"Yeol stop crying. Hyung is here" Jongdae hugs Chanyeol tightly.</p><p>"Don't worry, hyung will never leave you" Jongdae said.</p><p>"Really? *sniffs* Daedae is not going to leave Yeollie?? Daedae doesn't hate Yeollie??" Chanyeol said seriously while staring at Jongdae's eyes.</p><p>"Yes of course. So don't worry" Jongdae assured the younger one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Living Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyung, do you want to eat something?" Chanyeol asked Junmyeon. </p><p>"I'm not hungry and please Yeol, calm down. Treat thus as your own house" Junmyeon said.</p><p>--------Flash Back--------</p><p>"I think its more safe for Yeol to stay with some members" Minseok suggested.</p><p>"Then, who's house??" Luhan asked.</p><p>"He can live with me, but my house is so far from our company" Yixing said.</p><p>"Me too, the condominium that I'm currently staying at, has a lot of paparazzi residents" Tao said sadly.</p><p>"Do you want to live with me, Yeol?" Minseok looks at the omega in the opposite side of the couch.</p><p>"Y-yeollie doesn't really mind at all" Chanyeol look down shyly. (He's still on subspace) </p><p>"Hyung, did you forgot? You don't have a car" Jongdae reminded the older alpha.</p><p>"Oh you're right. I only have a motorbike" Minseok sighs. "Too bad I want to live with Yeol" he added. Everyone looks at Minseok with a frown on their faces.  "What? Did I say something wrong??" He asked confusedly.</p><p>"Nothing" they replied.</p><p>"Chanyeol is just going to stay here" Junmyeon suddenly said.</p><p>"I guess its the best option." Luhan said.</p><p>And just like that its decided.</p><p>---------Flash Back Ends-------</p><p>Kim Junmyeon's P.O.V</p><p>This is a long day, there's a lot of revelation. This is so stressful but I'm the leader so I have to understand everyone.</p><p>"Hyung?" Chanyeol calls me. "Do you want to eat something?" Chanyeol asked. He look so tense, am I intimidating? </p><p>"I'm not hungry and please Yeol, calm down. Treat this as your own house" I tried to make him comfortable.</p><p>"OK hyung" Chanyeol said and sits beside me.</p><p>I can smell his scent for the first time. Its so sweet just like a flower.</p><p>"Yeol?" I called him.</p><p>"What is it, hyung??" He look at me.</p><p>"Why can I smell your scent now?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why can I smell your scent now?" Junmyeon asked. Chanyeol looks down on his wrist and realized.</p><p>"Hyung did you saw my bracelet?" Chanyeol immediately asked the leader.</p><p>"Huh, what do you mean?" Junmyeon frowns.</p><p>"I'm holding it before I fell unconscious" Chanyeol replied.</p><p>"We didn't saw anything" Junmyeon answered. The omega starts to panic.</p><p>"Hyung, that bracelet is from my parents and I can't lose it. That bracelet is also the one that kept my scent away"  Chanyeol explained.</p><p>" don't worry I'm going to ask the members if they saw it and I will send someone in the practice room to search for it " Junmyeon pats Chanyeol's head softly.</p><p>"Thank you, hyung" Chanyeol said and hugs the alpha unconsciously. Junmyeon blushed lightly because of the sudden intimacy. Then Chanyeol noticed the thing that he did, the omega immediately pulled his body away. He was so embarrassed.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Chanyeol squeal. Chanyeol's face looks like a ripe tomato.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Later that night</p><p>The two exo members are eating their dinner.</p><p>"Hyung, do you live alone here?" Chanyeol asked.</p><p>"No, my maids are currently on a vacation. I will be alone for about 2 weeks I guess" Junmyeon explained.</p><p>"Huh, you're going to live here alone, in this big mansion for two weeks?! Isn't that boring?" Chanyeol exclaimed. Junmyeon stops eating and put his chopsticks down. Then asked. "Aren't you alone too?"</p><p>"Yes, I am but I live in a small apartment, and I can easily entertain myself." Chanyeol pouts.</p><p>"Well I can entertain myself too, I can do what everything in this house" Junmyeon shrugs his shoulder. </p><p>"That's impossible, no matter how big this house is, you can't do everything that you want" Chanyeol said.</p><p>"Heh, are you under estimating this house?" Junmyeon smirks.</p><p>"Its impossible" Chanyeol defends. Junmyeon stood up and walk towards to the younger one.</p><p>"W-what are you doing?" Chanyeol asked nervously. Junmyeon didn't say anything he just kept walking closer to the Omega. Junmyeon been down until his face is only a few centimeters from Chanyeol's face.</p><p>"Yeol-ah, I can prove to you that I can do everything in my house" the alpha said.</p><p>"Stop that, hyung" Chanyeol said and look away. Junmyeon stand up straight and laugh. The Omega is so flustered but the alpha is having fun because of him.</p><p>"Yeol-ah, you're so hilarious. Look at that face, you're so cute" Junmyeon said and pinch Chanyeol's cheeks.</p><p>"Stop hyung, go away finished food" Chanyeol's gently slap the alpha's hand. Junmyeon let go of his cheeks and goes back on his seat.</p><p>" do you want to have a tour in the house later?" Junmyeon asked.</p><p>"Of course, I want to" Chanyeol replied excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p>After the dinner</p><p>Junmyeon is on his study room when his phone rings.</p><p>"Hyung what's wrong?" Junmyeon asked as he answered the phone call.</p><p>"I just want to asked if Chanyeol is okay" Minseok answered from the other line.</p><p>"He's doing fine, what about Sehun?" </p><p>"I'm about to go in his apartment, I just came from Yifan's house" </p><p>"What happen?"</p><p>"Tao and Luhan are still talking to him"</p><p>"Do you know where's Baekhyun?"</p><p>"Jongdae is already on Baekhyun's house I still don't have an update"</p><p>"Let's just talk this tomorrow"</p><p>"OK bye see you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Respect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol can feel that someone is staring at him but every time he looks around he can't see anyone, it creeps him out. Chanyeol is currently on the practice room, its only 4 am. They decided to come earlier because they want to avoid the staffs for Chanyeol's sake. Junmyeon, Luhan, Jongin and Chanyeol are the members that currently occupies the room. So the one who's staring at Chanyeol is very obvious.</p><p>"Jongin, can you please stop staring at me?" Chanyeol asked politely.</p><p>"Tch, why do I have to stay in the same room with you!?" Jongin complained.</p><p>"Hey stop that, Chanyeol is still older that you so respect him." Luhan said. </p><p>"So what I'm on alpha I'm higher than him. He was just a useless omega" Jongin replied. </p><p>"Jongin, please stop being narrow minded." Junmyeon said.</p><p>"Wow, just wow so I'm narrow minded now. Seriously hyung? I'm just stating the fact that the alpha's are much higher than omegas. So why do I have to respect him?" Jongin exclaims.</p><p>"Omegas are not useless" Chanyeol said.</p><p>"Heh, really?" Jongin asked mockingly and walk towards to the omega. </p><p>"Yes, omegas are not useless because we can do a lot of things but the society is stopping us" Chanyeol said.</p><p>"Why can't you just accept the fact that you're just a toy for the alphas and nothing more!" Jongin shouted and pushed Chanyeol which the reason why the omega is sitting on the ground. Luhan immediately ran towards to Chanyeol.</p><p>"Jongin stop that you're being unreasonable" Luhan said.</p><p>Jongin glares at Chanyeol before going back to his chair and fish out his phone on his pocket.</p><p>"Yeol are you okay?" Luhan asked.</p><p>"Of course. I'm just shocked hyung" Chanyeol replied with a force smile. The beta helps Chanyeol to stand on his own feet and guide him towards to their seat beside Junmyeon.</p><p>"Yeol, the people that I send here last night didn't saw your bracelet" Chanyeol's eyes sadden on the news that he heard.</p><p>The door of their practice room suddenly opens and Sehun enter. The alpha seems really tired, the rim of his eyes has dark circle on it.</p><p>"Morning" he greets and sit beside Jongin.</p><p>"You look like a panda" Jongin said.</p><p>"Shut up hyung, I'm tired I don't want to fight"  Sehun replied and slacks on the couch.</p><p>Chanyeol can't look at Sehun, he was really guilty. He want to say sorry but the alpha doesn't want to listen to him. Chanyeol sigh and fiddle the hem of his shirt.</p><p>"Is there something wrong, Yeol?" Junmyeon asked worriedly.</p><p>Chanyeol smiled and reply, "I'm fine hyung. Don't worry" </p><p>Junmyeon wasn't convinced on the younger answer but he just stayed silent. On the other side of the room, Sehun was stealing a glance at the omega he doesn't really know what to do now. Sehun's mind is a mess right now. He's angry with Chanyeol but he was still worried about the older guy.</p><p>"Hey, is there something wrong?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"I'm just thinking" Sehun replied.</p><p>Its already 5:30 in the morning when the other members start arriving and it didn't take a long time for them to assemble completely.</p><p>"OK since everyone is already here. I have something to announce" Junmyeon said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OK since everyone is already here, I have to announce something." </p><p>As Junmyeon said that all of the attention was on him. The alpha cleared his throat before continuing.</p><p>"So I already consult this matter with the CEO last night. Since I want us to be comfortable with each other again, I suggested something to the CEO and he glad fully agreed to it. So we decided to, let all the members live together in one house."</p><p>"What's with that?!" Yifan immediately shouted.</p><p>"You can't decide without consulting our opinion" Kyungsoo added.</p><p>"Well I know that some of you will not agree on this so I already discussed it with the CEO so no matter how much you complain its no use because its already decided" Junmyeon explained.</p><p>"I don't agree with this?!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "You can't force me" he added.</p><p>"I can, I already contact the owners of the apartment that you currently staying at and told them that all of you are going to a concert will not be home for 2 months. I also told them that you guys are not allowed to enter there until I say something to them. So you got no choice but to stay in my house" Junmyeon smirks.</p><p>"Then I will just find ano--" Junmyeon cuts Yifan by saying. "Only if they let you in"</p><p>"Hyung, are you serious?" Jongin said.</p><p>"Yes, do I look like I'm joking" Junmyeon answered.</p><p>"Why don't we just vote?" Tao suggested.</p><p>"Huh, what do you mean?" Jongdae asked.</p><p>"Let's vote. If there are more votes saying that they agree on living together then then the others doesn't have a choice but to agree on it" Tao messily explained but enough for the others to understand.</p><p>"I'm fine with it" Luhan and Jongdae said at the same time.</p><p>"OK. So now let's start" Junmyeon said. "Who agrees on living together? Raise your hand" he added. Minseok, Luhan, Yixing, Jongdae and Tao raise their hands.</p><p>"That's five, now who disagree?" </p><p>Yifan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun raised their hands this time.</p><p>"That's  also five, who didn't vote?" Junmyeon said. He scan the whole room and his gaze stop at the omega who looks sleepy.</p><p>"Yeol, what do you think??" Junmyeon asked. Now all of the attention was on Chanyeol.</p><p>"Umm, I don't really care I we live together" he answered.</p><p>"So its settled then" Minseok said.</p><p>"What? I don't want to live with that omega?!" Baekhyun shouted angrily.</p><p>"Yeah, what if he do something?" Jongin added.</p><p>"We can't trust him, he already lied on us for 4 years how could we trust him?" Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"We agree on the voting so no matter what you say you're not going to chance the fact that we are living together." Tao said.</p><p>"Tch" Kyungsoo glares at Tao before going to his chair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyung, what's with the announcement earlier?" Chanyeol asked.</p><p>"Huh, what do you mean?" Junmyeon returned the question.</p><p>"Hyung, don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about" Chanyeol whines.</p><p>"That's for the best, Yeol. Believe me" Junmyeon said.<br/>
"I'm going in the CEO rooms, don't let anyone in" he added.</p><p>------------</p><p>Chanyeol is playing with his phone when someone knocks on the door. The omega stand up and look at the small monitor beside the door. Kyungsoo's face is can be seen on the screen.</p><p>"Open up" the small alpha said.</p><p>Chanyeol immediately opens the door and let the alpha in.</p><p>"Where's Junmyeon-hyung?" He (Kyungsoo) asked.</p><p>"He said that he's going to talk to the CEO" Chanyeol answered.</p><p>Kyungsoo didn't say anything after that. Time passed in silence. Chanyeol doesn't want to say anything because he was scared of the smaller guy.</p><p>"You plan this right?" Kyungsoo suddenly asked.</p><p>"Huh, what do you  mean, Soo?" Chanyeol asked.</p><p>"The thing that Junmyeon-hyung said earlier and don't call me Soo. You're not my friend anymore." Kyungsoo said and glared at Chanyeol. The omega shivered on the way the alpha look at him. Kyungsoo never look at him like that. </p><p>"I didn't do anything. I don't even know Junmyeon-hyung's plan." Chanyeol said.</p><p>"I'm sure you're the one who suggest it" Kyungsoo said and walk closer to the omega.</p><p>"I don't, why don't you believe me?" Chanyeol defends his dignity. Kyungsoo grips Chanyeol's wrist in anger.</p><p>"After what you did?! Do you think that I will still believe you?! Do I look like a stupid person to you?!" Kyungsoo shouted.</p><p>"Let go, you're hurting me" Chanyeol tried to ease the grip on his wrist but instead of letting go the alpha's grip tightens.</p><p>"Kyungsoo, what are you doing?!" Yixing shouted as he saw the scene. (They have the key of the room) And behind him there's Junmyeon.</p><p>Kyungsoo let go of the Omega's wrist, there's a visible bruises on Chanyeol's wrist. Yixing immediately ran towards to the omega. </p><p>"Kyungsoo, have you lost your mind?!" Yixing asked angrily after he saw the bruises.</p><p>"I'm just asking him, is that wrong?" Kyungsoo answered.</p><p>"If you're just asking him then why do you have to hurt him?" Yixing shouted, the beta is usually calm and understanding but he thinks that Kyungsoo is already crossing the line. </p><p>A frown show up in Kyungsoo's face after he hears Yixing. He looks at Chanyeol's wrist and notice the red lines on it. The alpha didn't notice that because he was angry.</p><p>"Yixing, calm down" Junmyeon said and hold the beta's shoulder.</p><p>"Kyungsoo come with me" The older alpha added. Junmyeon exits the room and Kyungsoo follows behind him.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" Junmyeon asked calmly.</p><p>"I didn't mean to hurt him" Kyungsoo answered sincerely.</p><p>"But you still did" Junmyeon said.</p><p>Kyungsoo hates omega but he will never hurt them. He just lost control.</p><p>---------</p><p>Inside the room</p><p>Yixing is gently massaging Chanyeol's wrist until the red prints disappear.</p><p>"Ye--" Yixing was shocked to see tears in Chanyeol's face. </p><p>"W-what's wrong?" Yixing panics. Chanyeol just shake his head. "Yeol, I can't help you if you don't tell me. Does it still hurts?" Yixing asked again. </p><p>Chanyeol was really scared no one laid their hands on him like what Kyungsoo did. He already encountered something like this but it never leave bruises. He can't believed that Kyungsoo did that.</p><p>Yixing sighs and said. "Its only OK, if you don't want to tell. I will listen if you decided to let me know" </p><p>Yixing hugs Chanyeol until the omega fell asleep on his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yixing is currently sitting on the couch with Chanyeol's head on his lap. He carries Chanyeol in the couch after the younger one fell asleep. Its been 30 minutes since the two alpha left the room and they are still not back. Yixing also starts to feel drowsy.</p><p>------------</p><p>When Kyungsoo and Junmyeon arrived at the practice room, they saw Baekhyun and Yifan waiting in the door.</p><p>"Why are you still here?" Junmyeon asked.</p><p>"No ones inside" Yifan answered.</p><p>"Huh, but we left Yixing and Chanyeol there" Junmyeon said confusedly. He took out the keys on his pocket and opens the door. They encounter their two members who were sleeping peacefully together in the couch.</p><p>"Seriously, I waited for 5 minutes outside just because these two are sleeping" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Its just 5 minutes don't make it sound like you waited for 5 hours" Junmyeon said.</p><p>"So why are you here hyung?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"To get my bag" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Me too" Yifan said.</p><p>"Remember the agreement. Make sure that you will come in my house tomorrow" Junmyeon said as he sit on the other couch.</p><p>"Tch, yeah I know. You don't have to remind me" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Yifan?" Junmyeon calls.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Do I have a choice" Yifan said and walk away.</p><p>------------</p><p>The next Day</p><p>Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Yixing are resting in the couch of Junmyeon's living room. Yixing arrived last night he was so excited in living together because its his first time to live in the same house with the other members.</p><p>*ding dong*</p><p>The door rings which caught the attention of the three.</p><p>"Huh, its only 5:30. Who's that?" Junmyeon said and he opens the security system of his house. Luhan and Tao's face show up in the screen of television.</p><p>"They are early" Yixing said.</p><p>"So you are, hyung" Chanyeol added and smile.</p><p>"I'm just excited" Yixing reasons.</p><p>Junmyeon pressed something on his phone and the gate opens. Chanyeol and Yixing stands and walk towards to the door to greet the other members who just come.</p><p>"Good morning, hyung" Tao greets as he saw Chanyeol and Yixing. While Luhan just waved and smiled.</p><p>-------------</p><p>When they finish putting their baggage on their room Luhan and Tao joins the other three members in the living room. Tao sits beside Chanyeol and snuggle with him. While Luhan sit on the single couch.</p><p>"When did you arrived, Yixing?" Luhan asked.</p><p>"Last night" Yixing simply replied.</p><p>" Seriously? when did you have time to fix your bag?" Tao asked.</p><p>"If not because of you, I think I arrived last night too" Luhan said while munching on his bread.</p><p>"What are you trying to say, Lu-ge?" Tao narrowed his eyes at Luhan.</p><p>"You are too picky in your clothes. Why can't you just grab something and put it in your bag" Luhan complain.</p><p>"Well, fashion comes first" Tao said and hugs Chanyeol tightly.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Before the day ends, Minseok and Jongdae show up too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Peeking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day passed, Yifan, Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Sehun didn't show up. Junmyeon contact them but only Kyungsoo answered.</p><p>"Where are you?" Junmyeon asked.</p><p>"I'm still arranging my things before I go there, hyung" Kyungsoo answered.</p><p>"When will you arrive?" Junmyeon asked again.</p><p>"Tomorrow morning" Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"Can you contact the other members?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Yifan"</p><p>"I will try, I'm going to hang up now. I'll call you later"</p><p>After he put down his phone, Tao show up.</p><p>"How's that, hyung?" He asked.</p><p>"Its Kyungsoo"</p><p>"When will come?"</p><p>"He said tomorrow morning"</p><p>------------</p><p>Morning</p><p>Chanyeol is currently in the garden, he was busy on watering the flowers. While he was taking a break a car stops in front of the big gates of Junmyeon's house (mansion). Chanyeol peeks behind the tree and saw the gate up. The car park in the side of the house and Kyungsoo went out from the car. Kyungsoo immediately notice that someone is looking at him but he just ignore it. He took out his baggage on the car's trunk and walk inside the house.</p><p>"Chanyeol-ah, what are you doing here?" Minseok show up Chanyeol's behind.</p><p>"H-hyung, I'm just umm.... Hugging the tree?" Chanyeol unbelievable reasoning. Minseok rise an eyebrow at the younger one response.</p><p>"You're a bad lair. Let's go inside, Kyungsoo is already here" Minseok said.</p><p>" I'm still not finish on the watering the plants I'm going to stay here for a while" Chanyeol said as he step away. Minseok sign and said.</p><p>"Okay, but after you finish here go inside" Minseok pats Chanyeol's shoulder and walk towards to the house.</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Where's Yeol?" Junmyeon asked Minseok as the older alpha entered the living room.</p><p>"In the garden, he said he's going to stay there for a while" Minseok replied and sat on the couch.</p><p>"Did you already contact the other members?" Minseok added.</p><p>"They are still not answering my calls. They are also ignoring Kyungsoo's call" Junmyeon said as he scroll down on his phone. While the two of them are talking Kyungsoo walk in the living room.</p><p>"Morning" he greets.</p><p>"Morning" the two older alpha answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day Kyungsoo is strolling around the garden when he saw a sleeping figure under the shade of a big tree. He carefully walk closer to that person and as he go closer he immediately smell a sweet scent of cucumber and honey. He notice that the sleeping figure is none other that Chanyeol.</p><p>The omega is sleeping peacefully as if he was the only one in the world. Kyungsoo kneel down beside the omega. He stared at him.</p><p>"You're really peaceful when you are sleeping unlike when you are awake. You're totally like an over hyped puppy" Kyungsoo didn't noticed that a smile take place on his face. The alpha gently picks the fallen leaves on Chanyeol's hair.</p><p>"Ummp" Chanyeol stirs. Kyungsoo immediately stand up and hide behind the bushes.</p><p>The omega wakes up and gently rubs his eyes which Kyungsoo thinks that really cute. Chanyeol stands up and his legs wobbles, it seems like he was still half asleep.</p><p>"CHANYEOL-HYUNG?!?!" Tao shouted as he ran towards to the omega.</p><p>"Huh? What is it?" Chanyeol asked worriedly.</p><p>"Nothing" Tao replied sheepishly.<br/>
"Ah, seriously" Chanyeol whines. "Don't shout like there's an emergency" he added.</p><p>"Sorry, I can't help it" Tao smiled innocently. "Umm, by the way, the other members are arriving tonight"</p><p>"They already answered Junmyeon-hyung's call"</p><p>"Yep, just this afternoon" Tao said. The two of them sat down to relax and feel the breeze. Chanyeol noticed that Tao is looking around as if he was searching for something.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Chanyeol asked.</p><p>"Did you saw Kyungsoo-hyung?" Tao answered.</p><p>"I don't why?" Chanyeol replied. While Kyungsoo tense up behind the bushes but he was glad that the omega didn't notice him but he didn't expect what Tao will say.</p><p>"Hmm, really? I think I can smell him here"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol frowns and sniff the air, Tao was right he can definitely smell Kyungsoo.</p><p>"I was alone here earlier before you came" Chanyeol said.</p><p>Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and calm himself down so his scent lessen.</p><p>"He's here. I'm sure" Tao said and stand up. Chanyeol followed after the younger one. Tao was about to walk closer to the bushes when...</p><p>"Hey, its almost dinner time go inside!!" Jongdae shouted.</p><p>"Okay!!!" Tao replied then held Chanyeol's hand and ran towards to the other alpha.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kyungsoo sign. For the first time he was glad to hear Jongdae. The alpha stand up and brushed his pants. He also walk towards to the house.</p><p>----------</p><p>All of the members except Yifan, Baekhyun, Jongin and Sehun are already sitting in the dining table. They are already having a dinner that Yixing and Minseok made. Chanyeol sits between Jongdae and Junmyeon. The two alpha are busy on putting foods in Chanyeol's plate.</p><p>"Eat more, you look so thin" Jongdae said.</p><p>"Huh, I think my size is fine" Chanyeol frowns while looking at his arms and stomach.</p><p>"You look like a stick" Luhan said.</p><p>"Eh, you're so mean" Chanyeol whines and pouts.</p><p>"I'm not mean because that's the truth" Luhan said and stick his tongue out which makes the omega whines more.</p><p>"Luhan, stop teasing Yeol" Minseok said.</p><p>--------</p><p>After they eat</p><p>Chanyeol offered that he will wash the dishes but Luhan said that he's the one whose going to wash the dishes. The argue more but in the end Chanyeol washes the dirty plates. Luhan walk in the living room with a deep sign.</p><p>------</p><p>10:30 pm</p><p>Tao and Luhan are already asleep in their respective rooms. Because they said that they need to early to stay handsome.</p><p>Minseok, Yixing, Jongdae and Junmyeon are in the roof top. They looking at the star, meditating and drinking their coffee.</p><p>Kyungsoo is in his room, he's busy on arranging his clothes in the closet.</p><p>Chanyeol is in the living room he was watching t.v when he hears a knock on the door. The omega immediately stand up and opens the door without asking who is it because he thought that Minseok and the others are still outside. When he opens the door he saw 2 big figures. Its Yifan and Jongin. Chanyeol step aside so the two alpha can enter the house. Yifan is ignoring Chanyeol but Jongin is glaring at him.</p><p>"Where's our room?" Yifan asked without sparing a glance at the omega.</p><p>"I-in t-the second floor. In the end of t-the left side" Chanyeol stuttered.</p><p>Jongin immediately walk towards to the said place. Chanyeol closed the door and sign. Yifan stared at Chanyeol for a while before going on his own room.</p><p>--------</p><p>"Chanyeol we saw someone earlier. Who are they?" Jongdae asked.</p><p>"It's Yifan-hyung and Jongin." Chanyeol answered.</p><p>"Did they do something to you?" Minseok asked worriedly Chanyeol shakes his head and said.</p><p>"That's good, at least they don't hurt you" Junmyeon added.</p><p>"Did Baekhyun and Sehun arrived?" Junmyeon asked.</p><p>*knock*knock*</p><p>Minseok walk towards to the door and open it.</p><p>"Speaking of the devil. They are here" Jongdae said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Chanyeol saw Baekhyun and Sehun he immediately stand up and goes in his room. Yixing looks at the omega worriedly.</p><p>"I'm going to follow him" Yixing said and goes in the second floor.</p><p>Baekhyun yawns and asked. "Where's my room? I'm tired"</p><p>"Follow me" Junmyeon said.</p><p>--------</p><p>" Yeol, its me Yixing" the beta knocks on Chanyeol's door.</p><p>"Hyung, do you need something?" Chanyeol asked as he open the door.</p><p>"Is there something wrong? Why did you hide suddenly?" Yixing asked worriedly.</p><p>"I'm only okay, hyung. I'm totally fine" Chanyeol smile.</p><p>"Yeol. Its okay to say that you're not okay, you know? So please Yeol tell me" Yixing plead.</p><p>Chanyeol's heart throb. He doesn't want to cry anymore. He doesn't want his hyung to see that he was weak. He doesn't want to make them worried again. But he wants to burst.</p><p>Yixing hugs Chanyeol and guide the omega inside his room.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Yixing asked and he gently let Chanyeol sit on his bed. Chanyeol's eyes glisten with tears.</p><p>"H-hyung, I always feel guilty when I saw Baekhyun and Sehun. I felt really angry on myself. I-if I didn't lie m-maybe we are still f-friends" The omega cries. Chanyeol's mind starts to drift in to subspace.</p><p>"Yeol is a bad person" Chanyeol added and buried his wet face on Yixing's broad chest.</p><p>"Hey, that's not true. You're not a bad person" Yixing held Chanyeol's face and wipe the tears on his cheeks.</p><p>"You don't have a choice, that's why you lie. You don't have to be angry with yourself. I'm sure someday, someday, they will forgive you" Yixing told the omega sincerely.</p><p>The omega continue to cry on the beta's shoulder until he fell asleep. Yixing sigh and lay the omega on his bed. The beta was about stand up but something stops him.</p><p>"H-hyung, s-stay here" Chanyeol plead.</p><p>Yixing as a softhearted guy, of course he agreed and lay beside the omega. (Yixing is the big spoon.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning</p>
<p>Kyungsoo is the first one to wake up so he decided to go in the kitchen to cook breakfast. While he was cooking someone enters the kitchen.</p>
<p>"What are you doing, Soo?" Baekhyun asked.</p>
<p>"Breakfast. Can you call the others, hyung?" Kyungsoo answered.</p>
<p>Baekhyun walk at the second floor again, he decided to wake up Sehun first.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>After he wake up the members except Chanyeol. He walk towards to the kitchen again.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>They are already sitting in the dining table when Luhan asked.</p>
<p>"Where's Yeollie and Yixing?"</p>
<p>"I already wake Yixing-hyung up" Baekhyun said.</p>
<p>"What about Chanyeol?" Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know" Baekhyun shrugs.</p>
<p>Junmyeon sign and looks at Tao.</p>
<p>"Tao, can you call Chanyeol and Yixing?"</p>
<p>"Of course, no problem" Tao said.</p>
<p>--------</p>
<p>Tao is knocking on Yixing's room but no one is answering so he just walk towards to Chanyeol's room. He held the door knob and it wasn't lock so he invite himself inside.</p>
<p>"Hyung, wake up" Tao said and open the  curtains so the light can enter.</p>
<p>Tao gasped on what he saw. Yixing and Chanyeol are sleeping in one bed, but Tao's shockness immediately replaced with a smile. He took out his phone and snap a few.... Maybe a lot of pictures before waking up the two.</p>
<p>"Hyungs, its time for breakfast. Wake up"</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>"Where are they?" Jongdae asked as Tao show up.</p>
<p>"They are changing their clothes" Tao answered.</p>
<p>"What's with that grin in your face?" Sehun open his mouth for the first time in the morning.</p>
<p>"Hmmm....... Nothing" Tao said and continue to grin as if he was trying to annoy the younger one. Sehun was about to respond but Yixing and Chanyeol show up.</p>
<p>"Good morning" Chanyeol greets them and sit beside Junmyeon.</p>
<p>"Did you have a good night sleep, hyung?" Tao suddenly asked the omega.</p>
<p>"Hmm, yes I am" Chanyeol replied smiling.</p>
<p>"Why are you suddenly asking him like that?" Minseok rise an eyebrow at Tao's attitude.</p>
<p>"Why don't you asked Yixing-ge?" Tao grins more.</p>
<p>Everyone looks at Yixing who's currently busy on eating his breakfast.</p>
<p>"Yixing, please enlighten us" Luhan said.</p>
<p>"Huh, what are you talking about?" Yixing asked confusedly.</p>
<p>"Aish, seriously?!" Luhan groans.</p>
<p>"You Chanyeol, can you please enlighten us?" Jongdae asked the omega.</p>
<p>"Me and Yixing-hyung slept together" Chanyeol answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Me and Yixing-hyung slept together" Chanyeol answered.</p><p>................</p><p>"See I told you!!! Living together with that omega is dangerous" Jongin exclaims.</p><p>"Oh please, Jongin. Stop being scandalous" Minseok said.</p><p>"Why?? That omega already made his move maybe next time he will crawl into our beds!" Jongin added.</p><p>"Can we just eat in peace?" Yifan calmly asked.</p><p>"Yeah, the food is getting cold" Kyungsoo added.</p><p>-------------</p><p>All of the members agreed to eat first before talking about the "Yixing and Chanyeol sleeping together"</p><p>After they eat Jongdae immediately asked for explanation in the two. Chanyeol didn't say anything so Yixing decided to speak up.</p><p>"Why is this a big deal to you guys? Yeol and me just sleep, and nothing happen between us" Yixing said.</p><p>"How can we believe that? You're slept with an omega?!" Jongin said.</p><p>"Just because I slept in the same bed with Yeol means that something happen to us?" Yixing asked.</p><p>"That's not impossible" Jongin said again.</p><p>"Jongin, please calm down" Kyungsoo said.</p><p>"Why are you stopping me hyung. You think the same right?" Jongin asked.</p><p>"Yes, I also thinks that but can't you trust, Yixing-hyung?" Kyungsoo answered.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Stop this nonsense" Junmyeon suddenly said.</p><p>The members can felt that their leader is staring to lose his patience but he's trying to restrain himself because Chanyeol is there.</p><p>"Yeol, can you go in the garden? We need to discuss something here" Junmyeon asked nicely to the omega beside him. Chanyeol didn't say anything, he just stand up and obey the order of their leader.</p><p>When Junmyeon is sure that Chanyeol is gone, his smile immediately vanished and turn in to scowl.</p><p>"Jongin, you're crossing the line now! Why do you keep insisting that something happen between Yixing and Chanyeol? Do you have evidenced to prove that they have sex?" Junmyeon asked coldly.</p><p>"I don't have but---"</p><p>"See, you don't even have evidence. So why do you keep accusing them? Please, Jongin answer me. Why are you doing this to Chanyeol?" Junmyeon asked.</p><p>"Because he's a liar! He don't deserved to be treated good" Jongin shouted.</p><p>"Just because he lied? Jongin, have you never lie before?! Don't act like you're not. In the first place, you should be the one to protect Chanyeol because he's an omega but what are doing? You're the one who's making him insecure and scared?!" Luhan burst in anger, he's been holding back because he thinks that the other members just need some time to understand Chanyeol but as the time they are getting worse.</p><p>"Luhan-ge, calm down" Tao said and holds the smaller guy's hand.</p><p>"You! Yifan, Baekhyun and Sehun, don't you have anything to say?" Minseok asked the three silent guys. </p><p>"Don't drag me into this mess, hyung. I'm not even saying a thing to that omega" Baekhyun said.</p><p>"Drag you into this mess?! Aren't you the one who started this?!" Minseok grabs Baekhyun's collar. Minseok's eyes starts to turn red, his wolf is starting to control his mind.</p><p>"Hyung, stop that. You might hurt Baekhyun" Yixing said as he lightly pushed Minseok so he would let Baekhyun go.</p><p>"That's all you can do?!" Baekhyun asked mockingly. In the moment that Baekhyun finished his line, he was thrown away. Minseok can't control himself because of anger, that's why he punched Baekhyun square in the face.</p><p>"Hyung?!" Sehun immediately ran towards to Baekhyun. The youngest noticed the blood on the corner of Baekhyun's mouth, but despote of getting punched Baekhyun still have his annoying smirk on his face.</p><p>Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Yixing are trying to calm the raging alpha. All of them knows that Minseok is the strongest member in their group so its really bad if his wolf show up.</p><p>------</p><p>On the other hand, Chanyeol is in the garden. He was so worried about the other members, the omega knows that Junmyeon is really angry because despite of the sweet smile of the alpha earlier he can still see the anger in his eyes. Chanyeol sigh and distract himself on the flowers so he can forget the other members.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tension between the alphas and the betas are still not going down.</p><p>"Minseok-hyung, go take a bath, calm yourself down. Were going to handle this" Luhan said.</p><p>"But I'm ---"</p><p>"Hyung, trust us" Luhan said.</p><p>Minseok sigh and leaves the other members. When the eldest was out on the sight.</p><p>"Why did you provoke Minseok-hyung?" Jongdae asked Baekhyun.</p><p>"Heh, what do you mean?" Baekhyun answered.</p><p>"Don't play dumb, you know that Minseok-hyung is already anger but you still provoke him?!" Jongdae said.</p><p>"Its not my fault that he lost control, he was just let his feelings to control him" Baekhyun smirks.</p><p>"Hyung, please stop this" Sehun said to Baekhyun. "You're going overboard" he added.</p><p>"What?! Are you turning your back to me now?!" Baekhyun frowns.</p><p>"Its not like that, Hyung. But you know that you are being unreasonable now" the frown on Baekhyun's face deepens.</p><p>"Baekhyun, don't make yourself uglier" Yifan suddenly said.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"You already have a busted lips but you still provoke others. Do you want more bruises?" Yifan said mockingly.</p><p>"STOP?! If I hear any of you insult Chanyeol again, I swear, you're not going to like what I will do to you" Junmyeon threaten them while his eyes are glowing red.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Chanyeol was super bored outside, its been 15 minutes since Junmyeon asked him to go at the garden. The omega wasn't sure if he can go inside now. Chanyeol stand up from his seat an decided to go inside the house but before he reach the door, Jongdae show up.</p><p>"Jongdae-hyung, what happen?" Chanyeol asked.</p><p>"Its nothing and Yeollie. Don't ask that question again. Junmyeon-hyung is going to be angry" Jongdae answered. The omega want to asked for more but he can sense That Jongdae doesn't want to talk it anymore.</p><p>------------</p><p>Minseok spend more than 30 minutes in the shower but he's eyes are still bright red. He's trying to calm himself but its no use because nothing happens. He finished his shower after ten more minutes. After he change his clothes he left his room.</p><p>"Minseok-hyung, are you okay?" Chanyeol show up.</p><p>"Of course, why did you asked?"</p><p>"Your eyes is red. Is everything alright?" Chanyeol asked and walk  closer.</p><p>The alpha's nose twitch and thought<br/>
'Is Yeollie smells really this sweet? His scent is two times stronger now'</p><p>As Chanyeol gets closer the scent gets stronger. The omega touches the alpha's face. Minseok leans to the touch and then suddenly.</p><p>"Hyung?" Yifan show up from behind. </p><p>Chanyeol immediately back off when he hears the other alpha's voice. Chanyeol noticed that Minseok's eyes narrowed as Yifan walk closer. The taller alpha immediately gets alarmed after Minseok's scent reaches his nose.</p><p>"Chanyeol come here" Yifan calls the omega.</p><p>Chanyeol immediately obeys until he heard a growl from behind. Yifan yanks Chanyeol's arm and pulled him closer to his body. The omega can't move because of shock.</p><p>"Minseok-hyung, calm yourself" Yifan said.</p><p>"Go away?! Give Chanyeol to me!" Minseok growls.</p><p>"Hyung go to your room" Yifan said calmly but the older alpha growls more.</p><p>"W-what wrong? What's happening to Minseok-hyung?" Chanyeol asked Yifan.</p><p>"Minseok-hyung is in rut"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yifan hides Chanyeol behind him as he do that the other alpha growls louder.</p><p>"Hyung, please calm down. You're not in your right mindset" Yifan Said but instead of calming down, Minseok pounced on Yifan. Luckily Yifan pushed Chanyeol to the side of else the omega will be squished under him.</p><p>"Hyung?!" Chanyeol tried to fry Minseok off but Minseok accidentally pushed Chanyeol with his alpha strength.</p><p>"Ahh?!" The omega shouted in pain. Chanyeol's shoulder hit the wall hard.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Luhan and Sehun are in the living room. Despite of what happen earlier, the two are still playing video games.</p><p>"Yah, Sehun. Let me win for once" Luhan shouted.</p><p>"Why would I?" Sehun smirks.</p><p>"Ahh?!"</p><p>After hearing the shout, Luhan immediately put his game console down.</p><p>"Isn't that Chanyeol?!" He said. Luhan stand up and towards to the source of the shout with Sehun trailing behind him.</p><p>"What's happening here?" Luhan asked as he reached the scene. He saw Minseok on top of Yifan while Chanyeol is beside the wall. Luhan immediately ran towards to the omega.</p><p>"Yeollie, are you okay?" Luhan asked. Chanyeol was crying in pain, he felt like the bones in his shoulder break in the impact.</p><p>"I-it hurts. S-so hurt" The omega cries.</p><p>On the meantime Sehun is trying to separate Minseok to Yifan.</p><p>"Why did this happen?!" Sehun asked.</p><p>"Minseok-hyung is in rut. He want to mate Chanyeol" Yifan explains while pushing the raging alpha away from his body. Sehun wasn't so shock about the fact that his Hyung want to mate with Chanyeol because the latter is an omega.</p><p>"Minseok-hyung calm down you already hurt Chanyeol?!" Luhan shouted.</p><p>Minseok's grip on Yifan loosen up after he heard those words.</p><p>"Y-yeol?" The oldest alpha mumbles. He look towards to Luhan's direction and saw the crying omega. Guilt stabs Minseok's heart.</p><p>"Yeol, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" Minseok stand up and crouch beside Chanyeol but when he was about to held Chanyeol he saw fear on the omega's eyes. It makes Minseok's heart hurt more.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, please Yeol forgive me" Minseok said.</p><p>"Hyung just go in your room. Make yourself calm. You're scaring Chanyeol" Luhan said. Minseok stared at Chanyeol for a while before going inside his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeol, shh. Stop crying, were going to call the doctor now" Luhan whisper on the ear of the the crying omega. Sehun immediately took out his phone to call Junmyeon. After a few minutes Junmyeon show up with Kyungsoo.</p><p>"What happened? Why is he injured?" Junmyeon asked hysterically.</p><p>"Yifan-hyung said that Minseok-hyung accidentally hurts Chanyeol" Sehun explained.</p><p>"Why would Minseok-hyung do that to Chanyeol? He was the one who protect Chanyeol the most" Kyungsoo asked confusedly.</p><p>"He lose control. He's in rut" Yifan said.</p><p>"In rut? His due is until the end of the month. Its only 15?" Junmyeon said.</p><p>"Let's talk about this later, where's the doctor, Junmyeon?" Luhan asked.</p><p>"He's on his way here already" Junmyeon answer.</p><p>"Can you carry him, Luhan-hyung?" Kyungsoo asked.</p><p>"I can't, I have a weak arms" Luhan said.</p><p>"Then---"</p><p>"I'll carry him" Yifan said.</p><p>"Are you sure? I thought you hate him?" Junmyeon asked.</p><p>"My hate for him is not important for now because he was injured. I'm not that heartless" Yifan said and knew down beside Chanyeol. He gently lifts the omega.</p><p>"Ah" Chanyeol whimper in pain.</p><p>"Bare it for a while" Junmyeon said.</p><p>Sehun opens the door of the omega's room. Yifan lay Chanyeol carefully to lessen the pain that the younger one is enduring.</p><p>---------------</p><p>The doctor arrived after 5 minutes and he immediately checks the omega's body.</p><p>"What happen to him this time? He's always hurt" The doctor asked.</p><p>"He was attacked by an alpha on rut" Junmyeon answered.</p><p>"Please protect him more, he only suffered on dislocation and some of the muscle on his back is strain. He will experience a backache because of the strong impact in the wall,  luckily his ribs didn't broke"  The doctor said.</p><p>"do you want me to fix his shoulder now?" The doctor asked.</p><p>"Is it fine to do while he's sleeping?" Junmyeon asked.<br/>
"Of course. Dont worry"</p><p>-----------</p><p>=Later that night=</p><p>"How's Chanyeol-hyung?" Tao asked.</p><p>"He's still asleep and let's not bother him, his body still hurt and he must rest for 2 days he must not stand up for a while" Junmyeon answered.</p><p>"What about Minseok-hyung?" Jongdae asked.</p><p>"I think his rut will only last for a day. So there's nothing to worry." Junmyeon said.</p><p>"Can I see, Chanyeol?" Yixing asked and Junmyeon just nod his head.</p><p>"Can I go too?" Tao asked.</p><p>----------</p><p>Chanyeol is sleeping peacefully on his bed when Yixing and Tao entered the room.</p><p>"He must be really tired, its been 9 hours since he passed out" Tao said.</p><p>Yixing slowly sat on the bed and gently stroked Chanyeol's cheek.</p><p>"umm" Chanyeol's eyes slowly opened which surprised the alpha.</p><p>"Hyung?" He calls.</p><p>"Hyung is here. What's wrong, Yeol?" Yixing ask.</p><p>"I'm hungry" The omega mumbles.</p><p>"Tao, stay here. I'm going to the kitchen" Yixing said.</p><p>------------</p><p>In the kitchen</p><p>"What's the rush all about, hyung?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p>"I have to cook some porridge, Chanyeol already woke up" Yixing replied.</p><p>"Really?" Baekhyun asked.</p><p>"Yes, now don't bother me. I cant concentrate" Yixing said.</p><p>Baekhyun smiled a little because of the thought that Chanyeol is fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=The Next Day=</p><p>"I want to stand up. I'm bored" Chanyeol said.</p><p>"Please, Yeollie you have to rest. Do you want to have backache for more days?" Luhan asked the younger one</p><p>"Of course not" Chanyeol pouts.</p><p>"Then rest. You will be fine in two days."  Luhan gently pats Chanyeol's head.</p><p>"Fine" Chanyeol sign in defeat.</p><p>"Stay here. I'm just going to do something" Luhan said and left the room, as he was walking he bump into Jongdae.</p><p>"How's Chanyeol?" Jongdae asked.</p><p>"He's fine, can you watch him first? He wants to stand up, but you know the doctor forbids him" Luhan replied.</p><p>"Sure, I also have nothing to do now" Jongdae said.</p><p>-------------</p><p>As the days past Chanyeol's back and shoulder healed completely, while Minseok's rut finished.</p><p>"Do you want to visit Chanyeol?" Junmyeon asked the older alpha.</p><p>"Isn't he scared of me?" Minseok answered.</p><p>"I'm sure he can understand you because at the first place you didn't mean to hurt him." Junmyeon said.</p><p>"I really wish that it was the case" Minseok sigh.</p><p>-------------</p><p>"Yeol?" Minseok carefully enters the omega's room.</p><p>"I'm coming in" he added. Minseok saw Chanyeol sitting on his bed while reading a book.</p><p>"Hyung? Why are you here? Do you need something from me?" Chanyeol asked asked as he put the book beside him.</p><p>"What is it.......umm..... I would like to say sorry about the accident in the other night" Minseok said with hesitation.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Hyung. I'm already fine so there's no need to be guilty and I know that you're just confused at that time" Chanyeol assured the anxious alpha.</p><p>Minseok is keeping his distance from Chanyeol because he doesn't want to scare the omega. But suddenly Chanyeol stands up and walk towards to the alpha.</p><p>"Don't worry, Hyung." Chanyeol said and Embrace Minseok.</p><p>----------</p><p>In the evening, Kyungsoo woke up and his stomach growls.</p><p>"I'm hungry again" He said to himself. The little alpha stood up and went to the kitchen. Even though he was far from the kitchen, he noticed that the light was on there. Kyungsoo slowly approached the kitchen and he saw Chanyeol there as if he was picking up something on the floor. Kyungsoo came closer and noticed that what Chanyeol was picking up was a broken plate.</p><p>Kyungsoo immediately looked for a box to place the broken plate.</p><p>"Stand there" Kyungsoo said when he got back. Omega was surprised when he heard Kyungsoo's voice. When Chanyeol turn around Kyungsoo immediately noticed that Chanyeol's fingers were bleeding.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Chanyeol asked the alpha.</p><p>"Just stand there and wash your hands so you don't get infected" Kyungsoo replied. Kyungsoo knelt down next to Chanyeol and started picking up a piece of the broken plate. Chanyeol was shock and still not going in the sink.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you to wash your hands?" Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol was confused but he immediately obeyed the alpha's command.</p><p>Kyungsoo sigh and continue on collecting the pieces of the shattered plate. When he finished picking up those pieces, he immediately went out and left the omega. Chanyeol thought that Kyungsoo would never return so Chanyeol decided to go back to his room. But when he was near the stairs .......</p><p>"Where are you going?" Kyungsoo suddenly asked from behind.</p><p>"umm .... I will going to sleep" Chanyeol said.</p><p>"How can you sleep without cleaning your wound properly?" The alpha question. Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol's wrist and drags him towards to the living room. They both sat on the couch and Kyungsoo put the first aid kit on Chanyeol's lap.</p><p>'Is he holding that earlier?' Chanyeol asked himself.</p><p>Kyungsoo took out the alcohol and cotton to clean the wounds on Chanyeol's hand. Kyungsoo slowly wipe the cotton ball with alcohol to Chanyeol's hand so he's not going to hurt the omega too much. As the time past, Kyungsoo felt that Chanyeol look at him intensely.</p><p>"Do you know that it's rude to stare at someone else's face?" Kyungsoo suddenly said.</p><p>"So-sorry" was all Chanyeol answered. He just bowed out of shame. A smile crept on Kyungsoo's face, he was glad that Chanyeol wasn't looking or else it will be more embarrassing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Next Day</p><p>"Chanyeol-hyung?! What happened to your hands?" Tao asked hysterically as he saw the bandaged hand of the omega. </p><p>"Don't worry,  i just accidentally broke the plate last night. I'm fine" Chanyeol replied.</p><p>"Did you wash it properly?" Jongdae asked from behind. </p><p>Chanyeol nodded happily and said. "Yes Kyungsoo helped me"</p><p>The alpha are shocked on what they heard, "Are you sure? Kyungsoo helped you?" Jongadae asked confusedly. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course" Chanyeol answered. "Is there something wrong with that?" The omega asked. </p><p>"Its nothing don't mind Jongdae-hyung's question" Tao said and pushed Chanyeol towards to the kitchen. "Go eat, your breakfast or Junmyeon-hyung is going to be angry" he added.</p><p>-----------</p><p>After Tao send Chanyeol to the kitchen, he came back to the living room. </p><p>"I can't believe that Kyungsoo-hyung did that"  Tao said. </p><p>"You thought you were the only one?" Jongdae replied. "I don't really think that Kyungsoo is angry with Chanyeol. Maybe he was just really hurt." He added.</p><p>"Maybe. We know Kyungsoo-hyung he is very sensitive" Tao replied jokingly.</p><p>------------</p><p>Afternoon</p><p>Chanyeol was busy reading a book in his room when suddenly there was a knock, Chanyeol immediately stood up to open the door. The omega was surprised when he saw Sehun outside his room.</p><p>"He--"</p><p>Sehun immediately interrupted what Chanyeol was going to say and said at the same time. "Junmyeon-hyung called you. He's in the garden." After he said that he left immediately. Chanyeol just  sighed at the younger one behaviour.</p><p>------------</p><p>After Sehun left, Chanyeol immediately left to go to the garden too. But when he came out the door he immediately saw Junmyeon talking to someone but he can't see it because the alpha is blocking the view.</p><p>"I thought Junmyeon-hyung called me? Hmmm ...... Maybe Sehun was just playing with me." Omega says sadly and sign. Chanyeol was about to go back inside the house when someone called his name.</p><p>"Chanyeol-ah !!" Shout by a very familiar voice.</p><p>The Omega immediately turned around and saw his sister next to Junmyeon. To Chanyeol's excitement, he quickly ran to Yoora's place.</p><p>"Why are you here Noona? Didn't you have a job?" Chanyeol asked as he hugged his sister.</p><p>"Is it forbidden to visit my little bro?" Yoora replied smiling.</p><p>"I'll leave you two first" Junmyeon said.</p><p>"Thank you" Yoora replied.</p><p>When Junmyeon was gone, Yoora pulled Chanyeol under the shade of a tree and sat there.</p><p>"Are they taking good care of you here?" Yoora asked thoughtfully.</p><p>"Of course, Noona. They're all kind--" Chanyeol was cutted by..</p><p>"Arf! Arf!"</p><p>The younger park immediately turned to the source of the sound and he saw a small black dog, Toben.</p><p>"Why was he here then?" Chanyeol asked as he opened Toben's cage.</p><p>"Maybe you're sad, so Mama asked me sent Toben here"</p><p>------------</p><p>Thirty minutes later Yoora also left immediately because her boss called her because of work. When Yoora left, Chanyeol was left with Toben and the two were busy playing with the car that had entered the garage. As they stared at the garage Toben suddenly barked.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Chanyeol gently pats Toben's fur. Instead of calming down Toben continue to bark.</p><p>When Chanyeol looked at the car again, he saw Baekhyun and Jongin pulling something inside the car. Chanyeol heard a barking from the car.</p><p>"Oh, that's why. Toben, you can't play with them. Their owner will get angry" Chanyeol said, sadness was evident in his voice and Toben suddenly stopped barking as if he understood what the omega was saying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>